Allegiance
by Amerie0227
Summary: HPXOVER SEQUEL to Rebuilding Shadows -- It's been five years since they not only saved the world, but changed the world...and that was only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story. All characters belong to their brilliant creators Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

Note: Since this is a sequel it is highly recommended to read the first part, or else you'll be really lost. And as stated, this story takes place five years after the first one. Enjoy.

* * *

**Allegiance**

By Amerie

"Come on, come on."

The little girl struggled to walk towards him. Her little steps carefully planned and determined as she made her trek, never once losing the happy smile on her face.

"Come on," his baby voice continued to encourage.

In a fit of giggles the little girl finally managed to reach his open arms. Collapsing into him as he hugged her tightly and stood up.

"That's my girl."

She came into the room just as he was spinning the tiny girl in his arms. Smiling happily at the sight.

"Harry, put her down. You're gonna make her sick."

"She won't get sick. Will you Al?" he grinned.

Her small red head shook happily from side to side, as she put a tiny finger into her mouth.

"See, Ginny. Al's a big girl," he said lifting her up and spinning again. Al's giggles filling the room.

"Big girl or not, if she starts vomiting you're cleaning it up," she told him.

"Okay, lets put you down shall we," he gave in. Knowing for a fact that Ginny's threats were not to be taken lightly.

"Come here, darling," Ginny said, taking Al from Harry's arms.

The little girl snuggled into her mother's embrace, her head still a little fuzzy from the twirling.

"How was work?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, you know. The same old same old. Still have Death Eaters who want to bargain for a release."

"Still?" she questioned, surprised that it was still going on. "It's been five years since they've been locked up. You'd think they would've learned by now."

Harry shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. His nose picking up some very delicious scents.

"Your favorite," Ginny smiled, seeing the look on his face.

"You're an evil woman," he mockingly glared.

"Well I do owe you for last night," she winked.

"Well in that case . . . "

Ginny grinned and headed towards the kitchen. With Harry following behind.

"If it weren't for you who knows what would've happened to us," she reminded him.

"The pipes were only frozen. I'm sure you would've figured it out."

"Yeah, I know, but I've been so busy with the baby and Neville's been working late hours at school. It's sort of difficult to get your mind working when so many things are running through."

"Professor Sprouts been keeping him long hours?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. She's still grooming him to replace her one day, and unfortunately she thinks Neville should be a walking encyclopedia for that to happen."

Setting Alice into her high chair, Ginny went to the stove and pulled out the roast from the oven. Harry playing with the little girl as he took a seat.

"I'm pretty sure you don't mind it," he said.

"At times, but he's doing what he loves and I can't fault him for that. If he's happy then I'm happy," she smiled as she placed the food on the table, and by the sparkle in her brown eyes Harry could see that she really was.

"Have you talked to Willow?" he asked after she took a seat. "She told me she was thinking of stopping by soon," Harry told her, as he filled his plate.

"She did. She came by for lunch," Ginny replied handing her daughter her juice. "Told me her and Tara are doing great with the shop, and that Anya's been a big help as well. Money wise, anyway."

Harry chuckled shortly knowing perfectly well how the ex-demon's charms could be. "Oh, that reminds me Xander said they'll soon be ready with those cleaning potions you ordered."

"You stopped by Diagon Alley then?"

"Just before I came here. Told them I was stopping by and asked if I could deliver the message."

"I can't believe Fred and George allowed him to work there," she shook her head.

"It's only a joke shop," he smiled.

"A wizarding joke shop. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! Xander's--"

"Used to the wizarding world. And not only has he helped to develop some of their most successful products, but he's in charge of their entire muggle tricks division," he pointed out, right before taking a bite of his potatoes.

"Yeah, I know, I know. So everyone keeps telling me," she surrendered.

Harry let out a short chuckle. "But you're not the only one. Hermione's on your side. She thinks it's completely insane."

"That's because she has a good head on her shoulders. Don't know how she ended up with my brother," Ginny spoke after swallowing her bite of food.

"That's . . . " he began ready to defend, but it got him thinking. "A good point."

Ginny laughed and the two carried on the conversation. Discussing everything from Kingsley's terrific job of being Minister of Magic, to Harry, Ron and Draco's changes of the Auror Department, and all the way down to Dumbledore's plans of retirement, Remus and Tonks' son, Teddy, and Faith and Wesley's continued fight against the forces of darkness in Sunnydale.

Neville arrived a little after seven p.m. exhausted but happy to see Harry. They talked for a bit about the usual, and around seven forty-five Harry decided to leave them, wishing a 'goodnight' and disappearing a pop later.

Arriving at his home in London, Harry took off his jacket and tossed it on a nearby chair. Hitting a button on his phone/answering machine, a little device Willow had made them all get, even Draco, because she felt sorry for the owls who had to fly back and forth between the UK and USA, he waited with raised hopes for a sign, but there were 'no new messages.' Checking his mail, his hope sank even lower when he didn't find anything in there either. Tossing the letters aside he went upstairs to take a long hot shower. Something that was becoming a habit with him the last few months. Stepping into the steamy water, Harry rested his forehead on the white tiles before him. Letting the droplets of relaxation run down his back. Trying his best not to think about her, miss her, but by the time the water had turned cold she was still on his mind. Giving up on his resistance, Harry dried off and went to bed. Awaiting yet another night where she filled his dreams, leaving him wanting and to wake up alone the next day.

* * *

"You know these just aren't the same without her," Remus said.

"Yeah, I know," Oz told him, chewing on his pancakes.

They were sitting around the breakfast table at Remus's home. The morning after the last hairy night for the month.

"Have you seen her?"

Oz shook his head as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "After Greece we kinda went our separate ways."

"Yeah but that was over a year ago," Remus pointed out, the rim of the coffee cup on his lips.

"Got a letter, though. Few weeks ago."

"So did I. We all did, that makes it what? The fourth one in the past fifteen months," he shook his head.

"I'm sure she's all right," Oz tried to comfort, even if he was as uneasy as the rest of them.

"I'm sure she is as well, but . . . I don't know. I can't help but worry."

Oz nodded his head slowly in understanding. They were all worried. Buffy had disappeared over a year ago, and only by occasional letter did they know she was alive. But that wasn't really assuring either. Every letter said the same thing, 'Hey, it's me. Just letting you know I'm okay, and that I'll try to stop by soon. Miss you, Buffy.' Soon never came, and with every new letter that arrived they'd given up hope that it would say something different. The only one who hadn't seem worried was Dumbledore, which was really no surprise there. If he did know Buffy's whereabouts he wasn't telling, and boy did they try. Even Willow and Ron's puppy faces hadn't budged him, and those were the big guns. They tried tricking him as well, but then they remembered he was Dumbledore and yeah, that wasn't going to happen. So, they'd given up and just kept on waiting.

After they had decided to go on their separate journeys, Oz had stopped by Sunnydale for a while before going back to the United Kingdom. He enjoyed it here. Remus and Tonks had kindly given him room and board, free of charge no matter how much he insisted. They had a very large sound proof basement that held an enchanted, and unbreakable cage for that time of the month where Remus would spend his nights, and Oz would keep watch just in case. He had also gotten a job at Hogwarts helping out Hagrid with his magical creatures. Surprising a lot of people, even himself. The more he got to learn about the animals the more he liked it. They were interesting and weird. Something Oz was very familiar with. So, he would pop on over with his portkey every morning, and pop on home every night. It was good.

The sound of tiny footsteps came into the kitchen. Both men turned to the doorway and a cheery smile spread their lips when they found a blued haired boy running in.

"In case you didn't notice. He likes your hair this week," Tonks told Oz as she stepped into the room.

"I can see that."

Remus picked up his son and set him on his lap. The whole family going back to breakfast.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to the Magic Box how–oh it's you," Anya cheerily began as she looked up from the number books, then frowned when she noticed the person in her presence. Knowing for a fact that there would be no money involved, and the reason why they were here, she pointed behind her. "She's in the back."

He moved past her silently. He had grown accustomed to her innocent rudeness, and didn't bother being insulted by her words.

"Now where did I . . . " Willow mumbled as she looked around the stock room.

"Ms. Rosenberg," a voice said behind her.

"Oh, Jeez," she jumped, placing a hand over her heart. "Professor, you startled me."

He didn't apologize and she didn't expect one.

"I was coming to pick up those books I had ordered from you," Severus told her.

"Right, of course."

Willow moved around the crates and boxes, to a dark corner in the back. Her voice distant as she spoke to him.

"Like I said before. Once the books are in your hands, they're in your protection. Anything happens to them and bad karma comes a knockin'," she reminded him, as she returned to the front of the room with a cardboard box. "They're all in there. You can check if you'd like, but once you touch them that it's. No backsies. Oh, and no refunds either," she smiled.

"Yes, I know," he drawled taking the item from her hands.

"Is there a specific reason you wanted these?"

"That's my business if you don't mind."

"I wouldn't, except for the fact that they hold some heavy mojo. And given your past history of meddling with the dark stuff, and that this is my shop, I'm not going to let you walk out the door with something that could potentially harm others," she confidently told him.

Severus eyed her. The tiny redhead, he had learned, may not be a witch but she held tremendous power nonetheless. She was a Wicca. Therefore, held certain magicks he had yet to understand. But knew they were not to be meddled with.

"If you did not trust me with these items, than why did you fulfill my order?" he asked.

"Oh, I trust you. I-I do. It's just . . . that's a lot of knowledge. Universe, and power, and big bang and all. Dangerous amount really. Even if Mother Theresa came in here, not that she would, and ordered these books, which is unlikely, I'd still ask why," she said.

Clearing his mind of the ramble, Severus grasped the box even tighter.

"Personal. Use. Only," he pointedly drawled.

Willow narrowed her eyes, not believing a single word, but didn't take the box away. She wasn't lying when she said she trusted him. Severus was a regular customer at the Magic Box. He trusted Willow in getting the items he needed, whatever they maybe. It was much easier than going to Diagon Alley, where it would take twice as long to get his necessities.

"Just be careful. 'S all I'm saying. Oh, and before I forget, the aconite, gillyweed, and alihotsy you ordered will be arriving later today. I'll send them over as soon as I get 'em."

He gave her a curt nod and headed back out. Willow watching him leave, then turning back to the mess.

"Now where is that stupid hammer . . . "

He breezed out of the magic shop, away from the anti-disapparition wards, and a pop later, Severus was back at Hogwarts. His hands slightly cramping from his firm hold on the box.

He quietly walked to his room, and shut the door firmly behind him. Taking out a piece of parchment, he wrote a short note and sealed it in an envelope. Placed the letter inside the box, along with the five books he refused to touch. Then taking a strong piece of twine he wrapped it around the cardboard.

His dark eyes then watched as Fawkes flew from his perch by the window. His strong talons taking hold of the item.

"Same as the others," Severus ordered.

Lifting the heavy box like it were a sheet of paper, the phoenix flew up, and in a flash of fire he was gone.

A single red feather swooped onto the desk. The softness of it smoothing against his hand as he picked it up, and placed it in a drawer with the others. And with a wand tap later, the drawer locked again.

Severus leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes, pinched his nose, and prayed that they knew exactly what they were doing.

* * *

Note: I hope there are still a few readers out there who will continue with this story. I wasn't sure about a sequel, but the idea kept nagging my brain. With all these scenarios popping up, so I cringe as I wait to see if I still have readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allegiance**

By Amerie

"Pizza man!" Xander shouted, as he shut the door behind him. "Has arrived."

"Finally," Faith exasperated as she walked over to him and took the boxes. "I'm starvin'."

"Your welcome," he said to her retreating back.

Setting down the three boxes on the living room table, she immediately pulled a lid open and dug in.

"Oh, yay! Pizza!" Willow announced.

"Pizza?" Wesley asked, lifting his head up from a book and looking toward the boxes. "Oh, pizza." Tossing the book aside, he reached for a slice to stop his rumbling stomach.

"So, what's it going to be tonight?" Tara asked as she lifted the pepperoni to her mouth.

"I don't really care," Anya shrugged before retreating back to the couch with her pizza slice. "But no more Apocalypse Now," she pointed to Xander.

"Come on. It's a classic."

"Hey, I'm all for violence," Faith said, "but you gotta put that movie into retirement Xand."

"But it's--"

"No!" The room shouted, and Xander pouted.

"I have an idea," Willow suggested. "What about–phoenix?"

"Phoenix?" Wesley asked in confusion.

"What's that? Some sort of documentary?" Anya questioned.

"No. Phoenix," she answered and pointed toward the window.

All six pairs of eyes turned to the large glass pane. Confusion and surprise marring their faces as a phoenix flew toward them.

"Xander open the window," Willow ordered.

No sooner had he pushed the glass open, that the phoenix flew into the living room. Its gold and silver wings swooping down as it landed on the table.

"Dumbledore?" he asked.

"No, Fawkes h-has red and gold feathers," Tara answered.

"Who else do we know that has a phoenix?" Anya questioned.

"Nobody," Wesley responded, as he carefully walked toward the bird and took the letters that were tied around its leg.

The moment the twine slipped away the phoenix rose up and in a cloud of smoke left their presence.

"That was . . . strangely un-strange," Xander commented.

"There seems to be a letter here for all of us," Wesley told them, as he began to pass them out.

"Is anyone else smelling the fishy?" Faith said.

"When do ever not have the fishy?" said Xander.

"Good point."

They all tore apart the plain, golden seal and pulled out a small rectangular card. _Will activate tomorrow at ten a.m._

"That's it? What does that mean?" The ever clueless Xander asked.

"It's a portkey," Tara responded.

"A portkey to where exactly?" Faith wondered.

Wesley turned the card over and noticed a familiar design on the other side. "It doesn't say, but there's a triquetra on the back."

"A what?" she asked.

A phone rang off in the distance, and Willow left to answer it as Wesley went into the explanation.

"It's a symbol used in many different cultures, and they each have their own interpretation of what the symbol means to them. But in most cases the triquetra is used as a symbol for unity."

"Okay, but it still doesn't--"

"We have to go," Willow interrupted as she barged in.

"That was fast," Anya remarked.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked.

"That was Harry. Apparently we weren't the only ones who got a visit from the funny phoenix tonight," she answered as she went over to the fireplace and pulled down a small jar.

"Okay this is starting to get a little weird," he commented.

"I think weird went out the window when we let the bird in," said Faith as she walked over to the redhead. "Harry's place?"

"Yeah," Willow nodded.

"I hate flooing," Anya grumbled. "It always gets my clothes all sooty."

"So who goes first?" Tara questioned.

"Guess I will," Faith volunteered.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder Faith tossed it into the fire and waited for the flames to turn green. Taking a deep breath, she stepped in, still a little wary of this method of travel. She wasn't as accustomed to it as Willow, Tara and Xander were.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," she said clearly, and vanished.

"All right who's next?" Willow asked.

Minutes later the entire group was now in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place. Covered in soot from head to foot.

"Hey guys," Willow greeted, as she was the last one to arrive.

"Hi Willow," Ginny smiled.

"Hi Willow," Harry said. "Why don't you guys sit down." He offered to the still standing arrivals.

They spread themselves out. Willow and Tara sitting next to Ginny and Neville. Faith and Wesley, next to Draco, Ron and Hermione. Xander and Anya finding seats next to Oz. While Harry remained standing in the room.

"Hey man," Xander greeted next to him. "How's the creature business?"

"Hard," Oz replied. "But oddly entertaining."

"Where's Alice?" Tara asked Ginny.

"With my mum. This seemed kind of urgent, but she didn't seem to mind," she answered. "Which is strange considering its one a.m."

"All right. We all know why we're here," Harry spoke up, garnering their attention. "It seems that each of us got visited by a phoenix no one recognized, and received a card that doesn't make any sense. All we know is that tomorrow, or for some of us today, the card is going to activate at six p.m."

"Ten," Willow interrupted. "Ours said ten a.m."

"Which is the equivalent to six p.m. London time," Draco answered her tiredly.

"Right," Harry nodded. "The thing is, we don't know where it came from, who sent it and where its going to lead us."

"You don't think that maybe . . . " Ginny said. "That maybe it came from Buffy?"

The moment she said the name it was like ice cold water had rained down on them. Backs stiffened, people shifted, and uncomfortable silence covered the room.

"I, uh . . . " Harry cleared his throat. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" she asked, not giving up on the possibility.

"It doesn't look like her writing, Gin," Neville said delicately. "And she would've told us if it was her. Signed her name on the card or something."

"Besides, I don't think Buffy owns a phoenix. Especially a gold and silver one, those are very rare to come by," Hermione added.

"It's been over a year," Draco said. "For all we know she could have an entire flock."

The room grew quiet once more. The sullen tone in Draco's voice making them uncomfortable again.

"So . . . what are we gonna do?" Faith broke through.

"We're not sure," Ron answered. "For all we know this could be a trap."

"A trap for what?" Xander asked. "Last I heard all the Death Eaters had been locked away."

"They have," Harry said. "But that doesn't mean we've rid the world of evil. Sunnydale still has its usual demons who try to take over the world. And we still have the occasional wizard who thinks he's the next Voldemort."

"In other words, this _could_ be a trap," Anya concluded.

"Considering we don't really know all that much about it, it could very well be," Wesley said. "Someone may be trying to get us out of the way."

"Out of the way for what?" Xander asked. "And why us?"

"Cause you guys are the stuff of legends," a voice spoke.

The witches and wizards whipped out their wands, Faith grabbed the knife she always kept on her, and Willow and Tara readied themselves incase they were needed.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, his wand pointed squarely at the man who stood at the doorway.

He was dressed in a brown suit, with a neon green shirt peaking through the opened coat, and a black bowler hat on his head.

"Names Whistler," he said walking into the room and moved his eyes around like he was looking for something. "You got any scotch?"

"How'd you get in here?"

"Walked in through the front door."

"That's not possible," Hermione said. The house may no longer be under the Fidelius Charm, but it was locked by magical means, which still made it somewhat un-penetrable for those who wished to trespass.

"You'd be surprised how many un-possible's I can make possible."

"That doesn't really help your case here buddy," Xander said.

"What do you want?" Ron demanded.

"Lighter fluid, but this seems to be an alcohol free zone." He finally stopped his search, disappointedly, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Okay pal, you're about ten seconds away from becoming fish food, so I suggest you give us a good reason why we shouldn't chop you up into little liver pieces," Faith threatened.

"What is it with you slayers and imagery? The blonde one with the ribcage and now--"

"The blonde one?" Willow asked in surprised. "You know Buffy?"

A tiny spark of hope lighted into each one of them, and their suspicion over Whistler grew even more.

"Yeah I know her," he shrugged off. "She's a good kid."

"Do you know where she is?" Neville asked.

"I might, but this isn't about her," he said. "This is about you guys."

"Where is she?" Draco asked.

"You know all this wand pointing and eye glaring ain't really as threatening as you might think," Whistler said unafraid.

"That's because we haven't gotten a chance to do anything yet," Draco smirked. "But I'd love to give you a demonstration."

"Draco," Harry warned for him to calm down.

"You can swish and flick as much as your heart's content but all that'll do is give you a light show."

"What are you?" Tara asked, gaining the confused attention of the people around her. "H-he's not human."

"Score one for the Wicca. Must be the aura thing, huh? I should really get that fixed," he mumbled more to himself, then spoke clearly to the group. "I'm a demon . . . technically. I mean, I'm not a bad guy. Not all demons are dedicated to the destruction of life."

"You're one of the good guys?"asked Oz.

"I'm not really anything. I pretty much live in the grey area."

"So you're what? An immortal demon sent down to even the score between good and evil?" Faith said.

"You know you slayers are much smarter than you lead people to believe," he smiled.

"Are we done making with the pleasantries yet? Cause good or not, he's still a demon who got past some heavy mojo," Xander spoke.

"He's right," Harry voiced. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't waste those portkeys of yours."

"You were the one who sent them?" Wesley asked.

"Me? No," he shook his head. "Let's just say I sorta work for the people who did."

"Which are?" Hermione questioned him.

"Sorry, but I can't give you the answers to your questions. All I can say is that you're holding a major opportunity in your hands. And I wouldn't waste it if I were you. When those portkeys go off, I suggest going along with them. This ain't little league anymore kids. You gotta step up to the big boys if you really wanna change the world. Which is what you guys are all about right?"

Their wands were still stretched out, and the knife was still in her grasp, but the threat had disappeared. They were all completely and thoroughly confused by the little short man in the bowler hat.

"Why should we trust you?" Ron asked him.

"Guess you really don't have a reason to," Whistler brushed off. "But what's life without a little mystery."

Whistler looked around the room again hoping against hope that he would find a bottle of amber somewhere, because he could really use a drink right about now.

"You were chosen for this. That's gotta mean something right," he added.

"It would be, if we knew what we were chosen for," Draco said.

"Gotta point there," Whistler nodded to him. "But trust me when I say you'll be workin' for the good guys. They've put alotta stock in you. And it wouldn't do too good to disappointment 'em. Not when they fought so hard to bring you on."

As confused as they were, curiosity seemed to have taken the forefront. The cards they received almost burning a hole through their pockets.

"So whatta say?" he asked. "Willing to chance it?"

"We don't know anything about the sender, or where they'll be sending us to. It's not exactly a vote of confidence," Harry replied.

"Yeah, but most of life's greatest opportunities come from surprises. 'Sides it's not like you'll be going alone. There's about what? Thirteen of ya. You'll be fine, if what they say about you is true."

What was that supposed to mean? What had he heard? This whole night as becoming way too strange.

"Well it's been fun kids, but I gotta run," Whistler shortly waved. "Don't worry I'll just see myself out, but one more thing before I go. I suggest meeting that appointment. I mean, what's the harm in just easing your curiosity. Never know what you might be missin'."

And with that Whistler turned around and left. The sound of a door closing behind him.

They lowered their weapons. And a minute later they lowered themselves into their seats.

"Well that was pointless," Anya grumbled.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ginny asked the room.

"We still don't know if we can trust him," Hermione said.

"But he did know Buffy," Willow voiced.

"We don't know that for sure," Wesley responded. "He might've been lying."

"Said that so we could trust him," Ron imputed.

"I say we go," Oz spoke.

The entire room turned to him.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We got nothing to lose."

"Except our lives," Anya told him.

"Not in numbers," said Oz. "If we leave together, we'll arrive together."

"We'll have strength in numbers," Hermione continued. "Oz has a point. If we meet before the portkey is set to go off, we will arrive as one group to wherever it is it supposed to take us."

"Unless it takes us to different places," Xander spoke up.

"There are a lot of what if's here. No matter what plan of action we take, it's still a risk," Faith said.

"Question is now, do we take it?" Willow asked.

"I say we vote," Hermione suggested.

"There's no need to," Draco stated. "As risky as this is, we're all going to end up going anyway."

"What makes you so sure?" she asked.

"He's right," Neville agreed. "We can argue about it, but it won't do much of anything. I mean, when was the last time we stopped doing something because it was too risky."

There were a few un-committal nods as they remembered a few of those occasions.

"So that's majority then," Harry concluded, and no one objected. "Tomorrow we'll meet here fifteen minutes before the scheduled time."

"Weapons?" Faith asked.

"No, well . . . maybe just a few concealed ones. Nothing that will draw attention."

"Sounds good."

The Scoobies rose up from their seats and headed back toward the fireplace.

"Oh, and by the way guys," Faith began as she turned toward the group they were leaving. "Nice jammies."

They smiled sheepishly as they looked down at their sleep wear. Mismatched pants and shirts underneath their robes.

"Well it is nearing two a.m. here," Oz said. The only one of the group who matched, because black and black had a tendency to go together.

One by one the Sunnydale crew left. Then Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville apparated to their homes. The last one was Oz who left through the front door. Seeing as Remus's house was just down the block.

Harry was alone. It wouldn't be the first time. He was always alone in this very large house he shared no one with. Kreature was working at Hogwarts and Mrs. Blacks's portrait had been removed by Fred and George and a little potion they created that could remove a Sticking Charm. Which made them millions, and cost almost as much.

He yawned tiredly from interrupted sleep, and banished all lonely thoughts away as he went upstairs. Wondering if they had completely lost their minds, his last thought before he finally fell back to sleep.

* * *

5:58 p.m.

Everyone was there. Wands in their pockets. Weapons strategically hidden. All of them waiting with their cards in hand.

"Feels like we're going to the death chair or something," Faith commented.

"We might be," Xander sighed.

"Do you think we're dressed appropriately?" Anya asked, looking at everyone in their casual attire.

"For an ambush," Draco said. "I think we're dressed just fine."

But as soon as Anya said it, they began to wonder if maybe they had been. Because technically, you never did know.

"We have thirty seconds," Tara announced looking at her watch.

"See you guys on the other side," Oz spoke.

They gave each other one more encouraging look and then they felt it. The pulling behind their navel. The world swirling around them. And then they felt the solid ground.

Years of traveling by portkey gave them the necessary balance to not land in a heap. Even the Scoobies had gotten the hang of it.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

Everyone was looking every which way. This was definitely not what they had been expecting.

"Well it seems that we've arrived in some sort of . . . lobby," Wesley answered.

They were standing in a wide-open space with a generous amount of lighting. Mahogany, Cherry and Alder wood decorating every surface. Wide spaced windows and a large number of doors, along the walls. A slim staircase leading to the next floor off to the side.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Willow said, as she looked around.

"I don't think we're in the same continent anymore," Xander commented.

There were a few people milling around. Holding manila folders and wearing business attire. None of them paying the newcomers any attention.

"I think we're undressed," Ginny muttered.

"I knew we would be," Anya stated.

"Willow! Xander!" someone called out. All them of turned sharply toward a desk where a short man with black hair and a baby face, was just moving around from behind it and walking toward them.

"Jonathan?" Willow asked.

"What are you doing here?" Xander asked. "What's going on?"

Jonathan walked up to the group. A friendly and polite smile on his face.

"You guys are right on time," he said, ignoring the questions. "My names Jonathan Levinson for all of you who don't know. Which seems to be the majority. If you'll follow me please."

He pivoted around and walked back to where he came from. Everyone taken slightly aback at his crisp but friendly behavior, but following him nonetheless.

Jonathan arrived at a set of double doors a few feet from his desk. Grabbing both handles he pushed them open and lead them inside.

The office was huge.

A large mahogany desk sat to their right, with a comfortable looking leather chair tucked right in. The wall behind it a beautiful mural of a red and golden phoenix soaring through a sunset sky. Large spaced windows stretching from wall to wall, before them. The room covered in gorgeous reds and dark rich woods. It was . . . wow.

"If you'll take a seat," he indicated. "It won't be that long."

He smiled one last time and then he was gone.

The room was littered with chairs. Which they assumed was for their benefit. Unless the office doubled as a movie theater.

Giving each other unsure, but resigning looks, they did as they were told. They made themselves comfortable and glanced around the room as they waited.

There was a ding and everyone turned to their right. The sound of doors sliding open reached their ears and they edged forward in their seats.

Their eyes wide and unbelieving as they watched someone emerge.

And there she was. Dressed to the nines. Her black pumps silent as she walked along the taupe carpet. Her crisp white blouse tucked into her black pinstriped knee length pencil skirt. Her long hair flowing down in waves. She walked until she stood before them. A bright and brilliant smile on her face.

"Hey guys," Buffy greeted brightly. "Welcome to the Allegiance."

* * *

Note: Okay, I've been getting some mixed reviews so I'm still a little iffy about the sequel, but before I decided if I should pull the plug I'm going to post a few more chapters to see if people may change their minds. And a big thanks to all those who have so far approved, it really means a lot! Thanks for the reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Allegiance**

By Amerie

The sound of carpet-muffled footsteps walking toward him didn't deter his focus from the papers he kept reading at his desk. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting the new arrival. Had called for him in fact. He needed all the help he could get.

"You shouldn't've put me in charge of this," he said, though his eyes remained down.

"I thought you could handle it," the new occupant replied confidently.

"These aren't normal contracts. It's not about bending the rules. It's about breaking them."

"Now let me stop you right there. We're not talking about breaking any rules. We just have to find a way...around them."

"It can't be done. They're air-"

"Nothing. Is ever airtight. Unless of course it's ours."

"Well, I wouldn't have so much confidence in those either," he muttered, and the older man sitting in front of him gave a short chuckle in humor.

"I wouldn't have given them to you if I believed it wasn't possible."

"Why did you?" he asked, finally lifting his eyes. "There are better people - smarter people who could've figured this out."

"Yes, there are. But none of them have your cunning. Your drive. They don't have the extra edge it takes to see this through."

Leaning back in his chair, the young man screwed his eyes shut, but he could still see the words dancing before him.

"You can do this," the older man said. "You don't need my help."

"But I would like an explanation," he said, snapping his eyes open. "This is out of our territory. We don't handle things like this for a reason."

"You're right we don't. They have their own people. Their own resources."

"Then why are we handling it now?"

"Have you gotten the new papers I sent you today?"

The young man looked around him. His desk a mess of folders and documents. He sighed in irritation, and looked around for the papers his assistant had given him. And much to his annoyance, he found them right underneath his current file, and placed on top of everything else he was currently working on.

"Good," the older man smiled. "Now I suggest reading those as soon as possible," he lifted himself from the chair and walked over to the door, "and then you'll see why this is so important."

He watched the door close after his mentor, a soft click in his wake. Opening the new file he leaned back in his chair and began to read. And then it all fell into place. And it made it all that much worse. His shoulders felt heavier from the weight of the new information, and not for the first time since he had been asked to be in charge of the case, did Lindsey McDonald realize he should've said no.

* * *

Not a single word. And rarely a blink. It was unnerving.

Buffy waited quietly for them to talk, to move, to...something! She wasn't stupid. She had been gone for fifteen months. And aside from the occasional word, had nearly disappeared from their radar. She knew they'd be upset, but this...this was just uncomfortable.

What? How? Huh? Exactly. What else was there to think when someone you haven't seen in months appears out of the blue? And apparently has been keeping herself busy while away.

"Buffy," Willow said in awe, the first one to break out of the daze and the silence. "You...you're here."

"And alive," Faith followed.

"And where the hell have you been?!" Anya demanded, snapping everybody out of their stupor. "Don't you know that everyone's been worried sick about you?!"

"Anya," Xander said, trying to calm her down.

"No, she needs to hear this," she said. "She needs to know that everyone's been all sulky and whiny because no one had any idea of where she was. Especially these two," she indicated to Harry and Draco. "They've been miserable for months. And so have Xander and Willow, and–and everybody! How can you disappear for over a year and just come back out of nowhere?! It's just so...so...irresponsible!"

Anya was now standing from her chair; her overrun of emotions had sprung her to her feet.

The people around her would've been embarrassed, especially Harry and Draco, had it not been for the fact that Anya was right. And had expressed exactly what they had wanted to say and wanted answers.

"Feel better?" Buffy asked sincerely.

"Yes. I do," Anya nodded and smiled at the sudden relief in her mind.

"Good," she smiled warmly. "Now if you'll take a seat I'll explain."

Calm and cheery, Anya sat back down with a very proud look on her face.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but right now is not exactly the time," she said, her whole demeanor screaming business. "I brought all of you here for a reason. And it's not to show you my fancy new digs."

She waited for a smile or a laugh but none of it came. Guess they were more upset than she thought.

"Right," she nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against her desk. "Roughly, about a year ago, while I was...traveling, I got called up by the Powers that Be. It seems that the little near-apocalypse we had five years ago had really gotten their attention. And to say they were impressed is literally an understatement. What we did got them thinking. Seeing how well we worked together, and by we, I don't just mean the people in this room, I mean how well everyone did: Muggles, wizards, slayers, everyone in between, they were surprised we were able to work together despite the difference in our abilities. And how the pulling together literally saved our lives. They noticed that we were able to teach each other, pass on knowledge no matter how small it was, knowing that it would be useful. To blend what we knew, our magicks, our ideas, everything, because doing it would unite us into a powerful force. And that's what kept us alive. By sharing what we knew it helped us to fill in the holes when a new danger came our way. How we were all able to pull together and use all of our resources helped us to win. And to put it in the simplest of terms, it set off a light bulb. They realized that maybe what we had done wasn't such a bad idea."

Buffy paused as she recollected her thoughts to form the oncoming explanation. The one she had been trying to piece together before they got here. The one that would explain where exactly it is they were.

"The Allegiance is multifunctional, multipurpose corporation. The first of its kind. Our priority, our main objective, is to help those who are on the side of good. Muggle, Magical or Mystical. Think of it as the side of good's Ministry of Magic, or a United Nations kind of deal. We exist to help those who need it. To give them what we didn't have. An extra hand. But we do have our limits. We don't fight their battles for them. We don't step into their territory unless it is absolutely necessary. We don't get involved unless asked. We help, but we don't do their jobs. We're the assistance not the saviors. But, as the Powers keep reminding me, there is a catch, a very important catch. We may be a helping hand, but we are still very much business. Which means we do provide services for certain fees. The PtB may have given us startup costs but we do have to keep the business running. We're not government assisted and there are employee mouths to feed, heads to shelter and backs to clothe. Which means we are for hire. This isn't a charity."

Buffy gauged their reactions quickly, and if their widened eyes were any indication this was definitely not what they had been expecting.

"So what you're saying is that you're charging those who need help saving the world? You don't help them unless they pay some sort of fee?" Hermione asked, appalled at the idea.

"No," Buffy said. "Not all of them. When it comes to saving lives it's all pro-bono, but we do have other departments that could be of use to people who are in need of it. Good, innocent people. Like I said, this is a corporation and we do have many different resources that are available for hire."

"Such as?"

"We offer the basics: Legal, Defense, Consultation, Research and Intelligence and so on. Then there are the specialized areas: Science, Medical, Wiccan Regulations, Magical Law Operations, Magical Creatures, Occult Department, and on and on and on," she explained. "We cover a lot of ground."

The words swirled around in their heads. This was a lot to take in. This place was definitely impressive by the sound of it. But it did lead to one question…

"This is all great, B," said Faith. "What you got going on here is real top notch, and not to be all rude, but what does it have to do with us?"

It was the awaited question and a tiny knowing smile was their only answer.

Buffy straightened up and put on a cheery face.

"Would you guys like a tour?" she asked.

What?

"What?" Xander asked, taken aback by the sudden cheery attitude and complete dismissal of Faith's question.

"A tour," she repeated, walking over to the door. "It won't take long. Just a little looksie to give you an idea of what we got going on here." Pulling the door open, she jerked her head to the side. "Come on."

Slowly, one by one, they rose from their seats. Hesitant and confused, they moved to the door, and in a sloppy line they filed out, gathering in the lobby.

When Harry passed her, Buffy noticed he refused to look in her direction and was further away than the rest of them. With Draco not too far behind. But like so many things in her life, she didn't have time to deal with it. Maybe it was just better that way. Given her current status.

Closing the door behind her, Buffy moved in front of them. Calling out to her assistant along the way.

"Jonathan, we're leaving now. Anything that's not life threatening…"

"You'll get back to. Yes, Buffy," he said happily, sounding almost like a house-elf, kind of like Dobby.

She was starting to lead the group down the hall when she suddenly stopped, and turned around to Jonathan again.

"Oh, and that call I've been waiting for?" she said and waited until he gave a confirmed nod. "No message, no holding, I want to take it as soon as they say hello."

"Of course."

Buffy lead her group down the hallway, not noticing the confounded looks she was receiving from her group at this new business Buffy.

"Hello, Miss Summers."

"How are you, Miss Summers?"

"Good morning, Miss Summers."

And so it went. People greeted Buffy as they passed, and she smiled and greeted back. And although it hadn't been made clear before, they were starting to realize that Buffy was the one fully and firmly in charge. Buffy Summers, CEO of Allegiance, Inc.

And then there was that other surprise. Not everyone one was in suits. Robes made their appearances as well. Wizards and witches also roamed the halls with their pointy hats and occasional floating, bubbling, or strange magical objects. It was a strange sight. Suits and robes, cell phones and owls, briefcases and cauldrons. All them mingling together so casually. They never thought they'd see the day.

"Couple of flights down is administration, turn left here and go up one you'll get Seers, or turn right and three levels up is Gaming," she explained, as she took up them up stairs and around corners. It was getting almost as confusing as Hogwarts. "And here..." she started as she pulled a door open and led them down a narrow hall, "is Science."

They arrived at a very large, clean, and bright laboratory. Beakers, microscopes, measuring devices, unknown machinery, and many, many other different instruments were out on display along with the many white, lab-coated people moving about.

"This is incredible," Willow said in awe. Her green eyes widening. "Oh look, goggles," she squealed running over to a nearby table, "and tongs, and cylinders. I can measure things. Can I measure things?"

The Sunnydale group laughed and smiled at her giddiness. Being reminded of the old, nerdy Willow that they all adored.

"Everything in here is top of the line," Buffy said. "Most of it not even available to the outside world. We research, we test, and we try to find answers for questions the rest of the world has no clue about. But again, we don't do the job for them. We'll help them find the answers but we won't give it to them. Not straightforward anyway."

"Why not?" Wesley asked. "Wouldn't it be more beneficial that way?"

"We don't for the same reason the Wizarding world doesn't reveal their secrets," she said. "There'll be too many questions. They'll want to know more, and that means they'll expose certain parts of the Allegiance we try to keep hidden. Putting lives on the line. In some cases, certain areas aren't supposed to exist. Remember that. Also, if we do everything for them, how are they going to find the means to help themselves? People have a strange habit of taking the easy way out, and doing whatever it takes to get what they want. We're here to help, not to be used."

The group walked around the room. Touching things here and there. Especially those who have never been in a science lab before.

"What does this do?" Draco asked turning the small knob on a harmless looking pipe. Fire erupted from the opening in a large mass. Draco hit the floor, and so did the people nearby. Using her wand Hermione turned the knob off, seeing as she couldn't touch it without getting burned.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked as he rose to his feet.

"A Bunsen burner," Xander said as he stood. "Hey, would you look at that? Guess I didn't forget all that high school stuff after all."

"Bunsen burners usually aren't so volcano-y," Buffy muttered disapprovingly, as the rest of group gathered to their feet.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," a young man in a white coat responded. "It's been on the fritz. There's a sign on it."

They all looked, and yes, there it was in large red letters: 'OUT OF ORDER! DON'T TOUCH!' And then they all stared at Draco.

"What?" he said, as though he did nothing wrong.

"Take it off the gas line," Buffy told lab coat guy. "Never know what _genius_ might come in and touch anyway."

She threw a look at Draco, who was busy looking around the room casually as if he hadn't just almost burned the place down.

"Sure thing, boss."

"Thanks, Knox," she said with a smile and turned to her group. "Come on. Got more stuff to see."

They filed out again, Willow straddling behind to take more in, and Harry straddling to keep an eye on Draco so he wouldn't touch anything else.

"Medical is down the hall. Seemed convenient to have it near the lab. It isn't hospital big; it's more clinic-like. But still roomy in case of the occasional accident." As she spoke, she led them into the elevator that was able to fit fourteen people comfortably.

The doors closed behind them and they all noticed the array of buttons with no numbers.

"How do you know which one to push?" Ginny asked after Buffy pushed a label-less button in the middle.

"Clearance," she nonchalantly replied, and the elevator began to move.

Floors later, past doors, and hallways, they arrived in a large circular room with weapons of all sorts lining the walls.

"And this is the training room."

Training _room_? Try training stadium! There were mats and gymnast equipment. Practice dummies. Opened cabinets filled with even more weapons and protective gear. It was a slayer and Auror dream and said slayer and Aurors drooled at the sight of it.

"Jesus, B. This is like playland," Faith said, grabbing an ax off the wall to admire up close.

"State of the art just like everything else," Buffy said proudly.

The group spread out and began to take things down from the walls, bounce up and down on the very cushy blue mats, and poke the practice dummies to their hearts content.

"What's that?" asked Xander, pointing up toward a large window.

"Observation deck. Its empty most of the time but it's used in case we need to observe training sessions."

Buffy let them have a few more minutes with the toys before she led them out of the room, with Faith being nearly dragged out by Xander as she ogled the weapons longingly before they were lost to her view.

The next room on the tour caused the knowledge seekers to salivate. There were books, and books, and books galore. On every subject. In every language. In every form. It was like the grand central of libraries.

"This is unbelievable," muttered Wesley.

"It's endless," Hermione said in awe staring at the rows upon rows of tomes.

"I don't know about endless. This is just the upstairs," Buffy informed them.

"U-upstairs?"

"There's five floors."

Hermione was lucky Ron was by her side, because the second her knees buckled he was there to catch her.

"I think she loves you," said Ron to Buffy, still staring at his glassy eyed fiancée.

"Wait till she sees the basement. She'll want to marry me then," Buffy replied. And for a quick second her eyes flitted to Harry, and she noticed the look of anger that briefly flashed across his face. But again, she did not have time for that, despite the regret that still lingered in her heart.

"What's in the basement?" asked Willow, and Buffy smiled in relief at the distraction.

"The secrets of the universe," she replied mysteriously. "If you have clearance of course. Can't have people walking in there all willy-nilly messing with the cosmos and what-not. But I'm sure the majority wouldn't want to see five floors of books, so let's keep on moving, shall we?"

They went from whence they came with a very reluctant Wesley and a nearly whimpering Hermione.

Buffy showed them a few more points of interest. The Greenhouse that had Neville drooling. The Wiccan/Wizard lab that had Willow, Tara and Hermione itching to explore. The Magical Creatures department that housed mainly monitors because the actual grounds were in New Zealand. The departments that held Magical Law Operations, Mystic Regulation, and a few others. All the rooms and stairs and hallways leading to one question…

"Exactly how big is this building?" asked Xander.

"Very. Internally and physically."

"There's a difference?"

Buffy answered him as she led them to the elevator yet again. "By what you've seen so far it's obvious that we house a lot, and no single building could cover that much ground without suspicion. So, of course, we've had to make some magical adjustments."

"Undetectable Extension Charm?" Hermione asked as they stepped into the metal box.

"Something like that," she replied, pressing yet another blank button.

Buffy turned to face them as the car began to rapidly descend, and seconds later the bell dinged, signaling they had arrived at their destination. But the doors before them didn't open. The ones behind them did. And Buffy's reversed position now made sense.

"If you please," Buffy said, indicating that they needed to exit through the opened door behind them if they expected to get out.

The door closed as soon as the last occupant, Buffy, stepped away. They walked down a short hallway between the bank of elevators, and into a room brightly lit by both natural and artificial light.

"Good afternoon, Miss Summers."

"Good afternoon, Miss Summers."

The respected greetings came again, and Buffy nodded and smiled her returns.

"This is the reception area," she said to her group. "The only way in or out of the building. Aside from the one exit through the basement tunnel for emergency or Nosferatu purposes."

The area was not like the lobby they had been in when they first arrived.

The floor was tiled in black granite. The walls were a muted grey with exposed steel beams. There was a large reception desk where four, friendly clerks, dressed in black and white, were stationed behind a black and grey half-moon desk. And currently occupied with phones, computers or arriving guests. Large, golden letters hung high on the wall behind them: Allegiance, Inc.

"Very official," Ginny commented dryly, but Buffy let it pass.

"These doors," she said as pointed toward the floor to ceiling glass wall peppered with two, double doors and one revolving one in the middle, "are the main entrances and exits, however, we also have our connection to the floo network." She pointed to the far end of the room, opposite the end of the elevator bank, toward a door where a wizard was just exiting through. "Kept hidden for obvious reasons. All weapons: Muggle, magical, wiccan or other, must be checked in and approved before leaving this area."

Oz glanced around. "No detectors."

"Not physical ones," Buffy replied. "Unknown guests must check-in and report any items. Employees, or known visitors, must do the same unless their weapon has been pre-approved and in which case they can bypass the check-in."

Buffy jerked her head to her right, indicating they should follow. She walked them through the reception area, past the guards placed at each entrance, and out into the very sunny afternoon.

The sun was a hot ball of fire. A slight breeze blew as they made their way down four steps and across a long concrete slab that lay between lots of bright green grass.

_Good morning, Miss Summers. Good afternoon, Miss Summers._ How had they not caught onto the time difference? When they left London it was six p.m., nearing dusk. But with the greetings, and walking in the bright afternoon sun, it was plainly obvious that it was not only not dusk, it most definitely wasn't London.

"I probably should've said this before, especially to those who haven't been, but…welcome to Los Angeles," Buffy said offhandedly.

_Los Angeles?!_

"You brought us halfway around the world without telling us?!" Draco demanded.

"Nobody asked," she said continuing her pace.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sure location isn't the only thing on your minds right now, but believe me when I say the Q&A portion of this tour will be coming up very shortly."

They didn't know what to say, and she was sure they had hundreds of questions. But there would be time for that later. She needed to wrap things up. And she wanted to show them all of her company before doing so.

She led them through the rest of the walkway, down a few more steps, turned around and looked up.

"This is the final stop. And I believe this answers your question, Xander."

As one they looked up, and up, and up the mirrored glass of the multistory building that seemed to stretch to the heavens. Their mouths slacking open upon realizing the true magnitude of Allegiance, Inc.

"It's very big," said Anya. "And overly ostentatious."

"Glass is Necro-Tempered. Soundproof. Bulletproof. And any other proof out there. Built of very sturdy construction as Los Angeles is known to rumble without the help of demonic interference."

Buffy was right. There was no way, no matter how big it was, that this very building could house as much as she had shown them. She'd need an entire city block for that.

"The building is visible to Muggles?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. It's not glamoured like Hogwarts. It's protectively charmed but still Muggle detected. When I said we help the innocent I meant all innocents - no matter who they are."

"Won't they notice all the Wizard robes, pointy hats and cauldrons when they enter the building?" asked Ron.

"Yes and no," she replied. "There's an enchantment put on them once they step through the doors. It'll all seem normal to them when they're here, but once they leave, they'll forget anything magical they've seen."

"Sounds like a very complicated spell," said Wesley.

"We're a very complicated company."

Buffy let them stand and stare until their attention began to waver. It was time to let the cat out of the bag, and possibly the worms out of the can.

"So this is it. This is the all," she announced. "So, if you'll follow me, I'll give you the answers you've been dying to know since you first got here."

Her tone was clipped. Her back was straight. It seemed like her whole demeanor had changed. Gone was the relaxed, friendly Buffy. Every vibe radiated business; even her steps were brusque as she led them back into the building.

Buffy said nothing else on the way back into the lobby they had Portkeyed to, and no one asked the questions that filled their minds. It seemed like their curiosity would be filled soon enough.

"Jonathan?" she called out questioningly on the way to her office.

"They're waiting in your office, Buffy," he replied.

"Thank you."

She pushed her office door open and held it open until the very last one of her group was in. Shutting the door close with a firm click, Buffy moved to stand before them again.

"Please," she said, indicating they resume their previous seats. Seats that were not exactly empty.

"What are these?" asked Ginny, as everyone began to pick up the black folders from their chairs before sitting down with them in their hands.

It was thick with papers and embossed with a large, golden triquetra at the front. Their first initial and last names were stamped below in silver lettering. And with their interest piqued, they began to leaf through the pages. It did have their names on them after all.

"The Allegiance has the power to do some real good. It's the advantage we've been waiting for. A powerful weapon in our arsenal. With a nearly endless stream of resources at our disposal. It's the answer to a lot of problems." This was it. This was why she had asked them here. And she straightened her spine in preparation. "And I want you to help me run it. I'm offering you a job. Here."

They stopped their leafing. They stopped their casual listening. They all stared at her and realized she was completely serious.

"A job?" Draco asked, perplexed.

"All of us?" asked Hermione.

Buffy nodded. "Designated to each of your specialties."

"You mean we'll each be assigned to these departments?" asked Wesley as he looked through his file.

"No, you'll be _given_ these departments."

"Given?"

"Yes."

"You mean we'll be in charge?" Xander asked.

"Yes."

"Of all the company's money?" Anya inquired in awe.

"Yes."

There was no doubt in their minds that this place was beyond impressive. Buffy was right. The Allegiance was the answer to a lot of problems. They could do some real good here. Help a lot of people. And she was asking them to not only be a part of it, but to run it. To be in charge of something that had never been tried before. It was almost mindboggling.

"Buffy, this is…" Willow began.

"Unbelievable," Harry scoffed, snapping the file shut and glaring at her. "After fifteen months with nearly no word from you, you expect us to drop everything. Our careers. Our lives. Just because you offer us a job at something that's your pet project? Did you honestly expect us to jump for joy? Sign up right on the spot because you say so? Because it's convenient for you to do what you want, when you want, with no regards to anyone else?"

Harry had been silent through most of the tour. He had avoided being near her as much as possible. He had bottled up every angry thought and word. But this was his breaking point. The audacity of her proposal caused all the hurt and anger and bitterness to escape in a tornado of emotions that he aimed straight towards her.

Harry's accusations had a lot to do with his own personal resentment of Buffy's abandonment than what she was propositioning. She knew that. She had prepared for his attack, and everyone else's, which was why she had put up her defense shield before she saw them today. An invisible wall that could temporarily deflect any emotional shards aimed her way. And it held, after surviving the first chink in her armor.

"I'm not expecting anything. I'm offering," she explained calmly.

The lid had been opened and the worms had been let out. The tornado grew larger and began to suck everyone into the funnel. Buffy could sense the wave of resentment growing larger, and she steeled her nerve.

"Funny. To me it seems like you're enticing," said Draco. He didn't know why but he felt like he was talking to a whole different person. Looking at a whole different person. This wasn't the Buffy he knew. The one he loved. He didn't know who this person had become, and Draco spared nothing to strangers. "You made a big spectacle of bringing us here under mysterious circumstances. And then, without even an explanation, you show us around hoping that the place will tempt us into your offer. It almost sounds like you're trying to trick us. Trying to catch us off guard so you'll get what you want. "

"That's not what I'm doing," she said coolly.

"Isn't it?" asked Ron, riding the wave of animosity towards Buffy. "You show up out of blue with all this information, no apologizes, no excuses, and expect us to jump on board. Sounds a bit shady to me."

It started to sound a bit shady to everyone, and all the excitement from all the shiny new things they saw today began to dull to a low glare of reality and skepticism. Drowning the room in bitterness and mistrust.

"You kept us in the dark a long time, B," said Faith

"If you had just said something…where you were, what you'd been up to…" Willow said.

"But this just seems selfish. I'm sorry," said Ginny disapprovingly.

What Buffy was proposing wasn't a simple job offer. It was a wrench in the lives they had formed. To uproot what they worked hard to place for something that was still a question mark. After disappearing for months, after letting them worry for so long, after popping them here without an explanation beforehand, and then dropping this bombshell of an offer, did she really expect them to jump on board with no reservations? Did she not expect them to be angry? Did she even think about their feelings at all? Did Buffy even understand?

"We've carved our paths, Buffy. You're asking us to change them," Oz explained.

Buffy had a deep connection to every person in this room. She would even say they each held a piece of her heart, some more than others. But her connection to Oz was little deeper, a little closer. They traveled the world. He had been the one familiar face in so many unfamiliar lands. Her constant companion through the ups and downs from Thailand to Mexico and beyond. He had become her voice of reason. He was the one who got her to see and understand like no one else could. And sometimes, most of the time, it just took a few words and a look. Like now.

"You're angry. Upset. Hurt. It's my fault. I wish I could've told you where I was. Why I was gone for so long. And I am sorry. Truly." Very, truly sorry, but Buffy couldn't say anything else beyond that. She had known that an apology and an explanation were going to be warranted, but now was not that time. They needed to understand how necessary they were to this organization. That this request was not one purely based on friendship. They needed to know how exceptionally talented they were, and how that talent was what the Allegiance needed to thrive. "But it doesn't change things. I still need your help. I know what you're capable of. I know that there's no one better fit for these positions than you. Everything you've faced. Everything you've done and fought for - it's been for this. This is where it led. This is the next step. This is where you could do the most good. And I'm not asking for your decision today. I didn't expect one. But…there is a time limit. These are not open ended offers."

It sounded so…formal. Strictly business. As a matter that's how it was since they arrived. Buffy didn't welcome them with open arms. There were no apologizes or hugs. It was business from the get go. And the realization of it stung.

"How long?" asked Wesley.

"You have one week to make your decision."  
One week. One week to decide if they wanted to forego their current paths and throw their lives into an experiment. One week to decide how much they were they willing to risk. One week to decide if they could trust Buffy again.

"What if we say no?" Harry asked heatedly.

He was fighting her at every turn. He wanted to deny her everything she wanted, because he had been denied her for so long. Because denying her gave him a sense of control over the emotions he couldn't. Because denying her was as close to hurting her as he could get.

But Buffy refused his antagonism.

"If you say no then we'll have no other choice than to offer the position to the next available candidate. But I'd think about it very carefully. Once you decline the position than that's it. Offer's off the table. We won't ask again. For that position…or any else." The chinks in her armor were starting to give. But her friends weren't. There was no softness in their eyes or warmth in their stares. They looked hurt and angry and confused. As much as she wished she could spend the day explaining it all, to be back to what they were, it was becoming clear that the air between them was getting harder to breathe. She was overwhelming them, and they were digging into her. They needed space right now. And she was more than ready to give it to them. "Despite the vagueness of the invitation, I want to thank you for coming today. And for taking the time to view everything the Allegiance has to offer. I know everything's still trying to sink in, it is a lot." Everyone began to shift, knowing where this was leading. Buffy was discharging them. In the most detached way possible. And they wondered if she even cared anymore? Or if all she cared about now was employing her new and shiny company. "The files are yours, please take them home with you and read through them carefully. If you have questions pertaining to our offer, or the department you may be assigned to, I'm happy to answer them. But I suggest you read through the file first to be clear on all the information."

It was insulting. Infuriating. It was more than Ginny could take. She rose from her seat and glared at Buffy.

"Are we excused now?" she asked bitterly.

"If you'd like," she replied calmly.

That was it then. All that waiting and wondering and missing culminated into this. What was there left to say when Buffy had nothing left to say to them. Quickly they all stood from their chairs and began walking over to the door. No one meeting her gaze. Buffy could see some of them hesitate, but no one said a word.

"My contact information is in the folder," she said, just as Draco opened the door, pausing their steps. "If you have any questions please feel free to call me. Any time. Day or night."

A few eyes met hers. But they were the only responses she was going to get. They resumed their way out of her office. One by one they were walking out on her. But her voice of reason stayed behind. He looked at her and let some warmth enter his eyes.

"You have to understand," said Oz.

In the safety of his presence, Buffy relaxed and let her shoulder's slump a little. Her brave face giving to a tiny bit of real emotion.

"I do," she replied. She only wished they could understand her.

Oz stared, knowing there was more Buffy wanted to say, but he knew she would refuse to voice whatever she was thinking at a time like this. So he nodded and quietly shut the door behind him as he left. Leaving Buffy alone in her shiny, new office. An office that was now too quiet and too large.

With a heavy sigh, she walked to her chair and sank tiredly into the cushion. She let her head fall back and closed her burning eyes. She could so use a hot bath right about now. And some wine. Wine would be good.

The air shifted and Buffy tensed at the sudden change, but then relaxed just as quickly.

"Starting to regret your decision?"

"Only for personal reasons," Buffy replied.

He made no sound as he walked, but Buffy could sense his presence move from behind her chair to before her desk. And hear the slight groan of the seat as the leather shifted under his weight.

"You _were_ the one who fought so hard to bring them here, remember?" he teased.

She opened her eyes and scowled at him. "I liked it better when you were broody."

And Angel couldn't help but smirk at her remark.

There was a beep on her phone, notifying her that Jonathan, the assistant, needed her attention, and his voice was heard as soon as she pressed the speaker, "Buffy, that call you've been waiting for is on line one."

"God!" she exclaimed in exasperation, and jolted upright. She released Jonathan and stabbed the button for line one. "Spike! Where in the hell are you?!"

* * *

Note: Update was a long time coming. Very long. Even though I don't update as often as I want to, the story is still very much in my brain. Chapters and story lines wreaking havoc all over the place. But sadly, for some odd reason, my motivation to put anything down on screen seems to be waning on all my fanfiction. Which frustrates me because I love writing. Especially since I have everything all planned out. But any way, thanks to anyone who reads this. I'm gonna try to update more, especially now that inspiration has bitten :-)


End file.
